


That Model Is Mine

by Captorvating



Series: Edling Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Fullmetal - Fandom
Genre: Fashion Magazine AU, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, does this count as modern au?, ed is his photographer, ling is this stellar model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: Ling is a model and ed is his photographer





	That Model Is Mine

Ed kicks the doors to the studio open and shouts. “Winry Rockbell! That model is mine.” He jerks his thumb to his chest.

Winry looks over from her clipboard. She rolls her eyes and looks back down as he storms over to her. “Fair is fair, Ed. You got last month’s model, I get this month’s.”

“No way! I barely had last month’s, Al totally stole him from me. Winry, I will literally fight you for that model. Please let me have this one. You can have next month’s! I hear she’s really pretty!” Winry glares. “She has two automail legs that I’m sure she wouldn’t mind letting you look at.”

“Deal.”

“ _Thank you._ Where is he? I heard he was in here.” He looks around the room. Winry lazily points to the makeup section.

“He should be getting changed in a few minutes so he’s getting in makeup right now. Have you met him yet? He’s really nice, definitely your type.” She grins as he rolls his eyes.

“You say that about every guy I meet.”

“Exactly, you have awful taste. But I have a good feeling about this guy, so go get ‘em, tiger!” She nudges him forward.

“Winry I’m not even trying to get with the guy I’m here to do his photoshoot and that’s it. Simple as that.” He goes forward with a slight jump in his step nonetheless.

The makeup section is practically overflowing with with people and makeup kits. There’s not a single stool or chair that isn’t occupied. It’s crowded beyond belief and Ed has to push and shove his way through in order to find his model. He manages to make his way through when he spots the one in question.

“Hey ‘re you Ling Yao? You’re comin’ with me once you’re done over here.” He looks up from his clipboard and needs a moment.

Models are typically pretty good looking, sure, it’s in the job description, but holy shit. In full makeup? _Jesus Christ,_ is this guy attractive.

“Oh!! Yeah I’m Ling, you’re Edward right?” Ed nods. “Sweet! Treat me well, I look better than you’d think but only when I please.” He winks. Ed rolls his eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re in full makeup otherwise I’d smack you upside the head with my damn clipboard.”

Ling laughs and gets up. “Yeah that’s fair. Could you lead me to the changing station though? I’m not sure where it is yet and I don’t think it’d be ok for me to just wander around looking.”

Ed nods and starts walking, Ling right behind. “Yeah sure. ‘S just this way.”

They arrive to the changing station in record time for a busy day. Someone dumps Ling’s outfit into his arms to change into and points him to his station. Ed nudges him slightly and Ling waves him off.

“I got it I got it.”

He takes a few minutes to get changed before he comes out.

“How do I look?”

 _Stunning_.

“You look ok I guess.” Ling pouts. “Yeah yeah, c’mon let’s get you to the shooting area.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Edling week Day 6!! My tumblr is @trans-elrics


End file.
